


Not Free In Every Way

by aldiara



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Drabble Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barca is free but not absolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Free In Every Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Dreads" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

He’s free. After years of ruthlessly denying himself even the luxury of dreaming, Barca has everything he ever wanted. A small plot of land, an olive grove, a coop of hand-reared pigeons. And Pietros, stretching his own wings, shining with some rich new glow freedom has lent him. He rolls towards Barca in the mornings, happy and confident in his desires, and in the man he loves.

A man he doesn’t truly know. A man who murdered children, and would do so again, for this.

He’s free. He shouldn’t still be dreading the moment when it all comes toppling down.


End file.
